Secret Discoveries
by rellenh
Summary: AU. Charmed/PRDT Crossover. Chris discovers Kira's secret but so will evil. Which side will win? MM SLASH! REVISED!
1. Story Information, Characters, & Powers

Information, Characters, and Powers

**A/N**: **Not for Kimberly lovers**. Remembering all of the characters and powers can be tricky for anyone (including the author herself) so here's a list to remind both of us and will be updated as the story progresses.

PAIRINGS

Couple pairings **so far** are:

Piper/Leo

Tommy/Adam/Zhane

Jason/Kat

Rocky/Aisha

Zack/Tanya

Andros/Ashley

T.J./Carlos

Carter/Dana

Ryan/Kelsey

Joel/Angela Fairweather

Chad/Hayley

Tori/Blake

WITH POWERS

**Cole Turner** – Formerly the Source (of all evil) and Balthazar. Current stuck in Limbo. His powers are wide ranging but to name a few, he has energy balls, fire balls, electrical zaps, shadowing, misting, etc.

**Tyler** – A foster kid chased by the pre-Cole Source for being a Firestater. Had his abilities bound by the Charmed Ones when asked but was given an Unbinding Potion for when he wanted his powers back. Potion gave additional powers (potion wasn't meant to have a long shelf life). Powers are hyperspeed, flying, and firestarter turned fire elemental (level 15).

**Sam Wilder** – Han an affair with Patty, resulting in Paige, and is a whitelighter. Doesn't have much contact with his daughter. Powers are orbing and healing.

**Leo Wyatt** – Whitelighter turned Elder. First Whitelighter/Elder to have a relationship with a witch and is married to Piper Halliwell. Since becoming an Elder, he stays "Up There" more than he's with his family. Powers are orbing, healing, shoots electricity from fingers, and knows swordfighting

**Chris Perry** – Second son of Leo and Piper. Traveled back in time to save his older brother Wyatt from turning evil. Part witch, part Elder. Kira's whiterlighter. Powers are orbing, healing, & telekinesis.

**Wyatt Halliwell** – Son of Leo and Piper and is the twice-blessed child. Powers are orbing, healing, telekinesis, force field, and blows things up with eye contact

**Penny Halliwell** aka "Grams" – Mother of Patty and the grandmother of the Charmed ones. Raised Prue, Piper, and Phoebe after Patty's death. Also deceased (heart attack). Power is Telekinesis.

**Patty Halliwell** – Mother of the Charmed ones. Now deceased (killed by a water demon). Her power is to freeze time.

**Prue Halliwell** – Piper and Phoebe's older sister but now deceased (killed by Shax, the Sources' assassin). Turned whitelighter but Elders erased her memory. Powers are telekinesis, astral projection, orbing, and healing.

**Piper Halliwell** – The oldest of the Charmed Ones. Mother is Patty Halliwell and the father is Victor Bennet. Married to Leo Wyatt and is the mother of Wyatt and Chris. Abilities are to freeze time and blows things up.

**Phoebe Halliwell** – The Middle sister of the three. Mother is Patty Halliwell and the father is Victor Bennet. Powers are premonitions, empathy, and levitation.

**Paige Matthews** – Half sister of Piper and Phoebe. The youngest of the Charmed Ones. Mother is Patty Halliwell and the father is Sam Wilder, a Whitelighter. Was given up for adoption in fear of the Elders discovering the child. Part witch, part whitelighter. Powers are teleorbing, orbing, and healing.

**David Trueheart** – Tommy's biological brother; got separated after parents' car accident. Live on the reservation. Powers are shapeshifter, beastspeak, flying, healing, and an air elemental (level 15)

**Frank Oliver** – Tommy's adoptive father. Ninjetti and is a Water Elemental (level 19)

**Tommy Oliver** – David's biological brother; got separated after parents' car accident. Lives in cities. Mate's are Adam and Zhane. Current the Black Dino Ranger and White Falcon Ninjetti. Powers are invisibility, telepathy, telekinesis, teleportation, healing, and can control all 4 elements (level 18)

**Kira Ford** – Mother is a witch. Believed to be powerless because of becoming the Yellow Dino Power Ranger but Elders erased memory of training and of her powers. Given potion be David and now remembers everything. Powers are sonic scream, telepathy, seer, thought projection, and fire elemental (level 20)

**Karen Ford** – Kira's mother. Powers are telekinesis and shape-shifting.

**Ethan James** – Blue Dino Ranger. Armored skin, telepathy, water elemental (level 13)

**Trent Fernandez** - White Dino Ranger (changed to the Brown Kodiak Ninjetti). Powers are Chameleon, telepathy, earth elemental (level 13)

**Conner McKnight** – Red Dino Ranger. Powers are Hyperspeed, telepathy, air elemental (level 13)

**Erik McKnight** - Ninja speed, telepathy, air elemental (level 13)

**Lt. Stone** – Real name is Matthew Brokindar, the King of Magic. The result of a Titan who raped a woman and was born centuries ago. Powers are wide ranging and he can also control all 4 elements (level 20).

**Jason Lee Scott** – One of Tommy's best friend and another long time Ranger. Married to Kat Hillard-Scott. Ninjetti and fire elemental (level 15)

**Kat Hillard-Scott** – Jason's wife. Former Pink Ranger and Ninjetti

**Rocky Desantos - **One of Tommy's best friend and another long time Ranger.

**Adam Park** – One of Tommy's best friend and another long time Ranger. Mate of Tommy and Zhane. Ninjetti

**Zhane** - Mate of Tommy and Adam. Ninjetti

**Dulcea** – Master Ninjetti

WITHOUT POWERS

**Darryl Morris** – An inspector with the San Francisco police department. Tends to attract the "weird" cases and helps the Halliwells when possible. Married to Sheila and has one son, Michael.

**Victor Bennet** – Father of Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. Was an absent father until his daughters gained their powers (Penny didn't help by attempting to keep him in her granddaughters' lives). Gladly helps where he can and often babysits his grandson, Wyatt, when trouble arises.

**Jake Collins** – Wes' father. A multi-millionaire with political clout and more than happy to fund Ranger projects if asked (and has potential; he's a businessman, after all).

**Alan McKnight & Angela Cormer** – Erik and Conner's parents. Alan's an elementary school teacher and Angela's a dentist. Divorced because Angela had an affair and also dislikes kids.

**Elizabeth & Kevin James** – Ethan's parents. She's a manager at JC Penny's and Kevin is a lawyer.

**Sara Franklin** – Tommy's adoptive mother. Extremely homophobic. Went to prison for the kidnapping and torture of her son. Now held in the Megaship's brig along with Kimberly Hart.

**Ranger Parents** – too many to name. All are smart in their own way and are proud of their children.

4


	2. Revised Chapters 1 to 5

**Chapter 1 - Confrontation**

The clues fell into place like a jigsaw puzzle and Chris couldn't believe that his charge, Kira Ford, had kept such an important secret from him. The question now was why hadn't Kira told him that she was the Yellow Ranger?

He decided to have a talk with his charge so he orbed over to the Ford residence. He appeared in the kitchen behind Kira's mother, Karen Ford, who was startled at the sudden appearance and nearly dropped the casserole she was removing from the oven.

Seeing his face, she relaxed and said, "Hi, Chris. What brings you here?"

"Hey, Karen. Is Kira here? We had another fight and it looks like she was right so I'd like to apologize to her," he lied.

"Well, she's upstairs, working on homework."

"Thanks." Chris trudged up the stairs and walked to Kira's room and knocked on the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kira was on her bed, schoolbooks spread out. She heard a knock and said, "Come in" but she didn't look up as the door opened. "Just a sec," she mumbled as she scribbled something down. She looked up. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

Chris studied Kira for a moment before asking, "Why are you keeping secrets from me?"

Hoping that he hadn't remembered her slip of tongue, Kira said, "You're imagining things, Chris. As you can see, I've got homework to do so..." She got up and held the door open.

Chris stood his ground, staring at her. " 'We attacked Chris again?' "

Kira turned pale and quickly shut her door as she kicked herself mentally. "No one's supposed to know, Chris."

"You need to explain yourself, Kira, or I'll go to the Elders."

"Don't you dare threaten me."

"I'm not but the Elders do need to know what's going on."

"Screw them. Neither side is supposed to know of the other. Do you think it's easy, trying to keep a secret from both you and Dr. O?" Kira spat as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"What does your science teacher have to do with… ?" Chris paused, quickly piecing together more clues from his memories. "He's another Ranger too, isn't he? And your friends from the ally; they're also Rangers, aren't they?"

Kira sat down, lightly banging her head against her desk. How could everything go so wrong so quickly? Since Chris knew, she decided to tell him everything and she nodded silently. "Yeah. Dr. O is the black Ranger and the official leader of the team. Conner's Red, Ethan's Blue, and Trent's White and I'm the Yellow Ranger."

Chris leaned against the door, his gaze on Kira. "How did you become a Ranger in the first place?"

Kira looked up and chuckled softly, "It was an accident, really. Our new principal, Randall, is a bitch; she gave me detention for playing my guitar on the school campus during lunch without a permit. Connor received a detention for skipping class to play soccer and Ethan received one for setting off the lawn sprinklers.

"Randall assigned Dr. O to oversee our detentions but he already had plans so he took the three of us to a museum. He told us that if we found something that looked prehistoric, he'd cancel the rest of our detentions and we split up. The three of us went into the nearby forest and the ground collapsed underneath us. We landed in a cave where we found three stones." She stopped to gesture to her Dino bracelet.

"Connor grabbed the red stone, while Ethan picked the blue and I, the yellow. We found a way out and we ran into some freaks that resembled lizards and the stones glowed. We each saw a dinosaur and we were given a power to fight the freaks: Conner saw the Tryanno and received hyperspeed, Ethan saw the Tricera and received armored skin, and I saw the Ptera and got sonic scream. We also gained knowledge on how to fight and we were able to escape.

"The next day, I gave my stone to the others and told them that I didn't want to be involved but while walking away, the Tryannodrones kidnapped me on orders from their boss, Mesogog. Connor and Ethan went to Dr. O's house and accidentally entered the same secret cave from the day before and they told him everything. The three came to rescue me but I had already escaped and landed on Dr. O's Jeep.

"Long story short, we went back to the Lair where Dr. O explained everything and gave use our Dino Morphers but the morphers only appears when called on. Otherwise, it looks like a bracelet. Anyway, shortly after we became Rangers, Mesogog realized that Dr. O was helping us and kidnapped him. We rescued him and this huge rock that he insisted on bringing, which turned out to be the Black gem. He became a Ranger again and he gained the power of invisibility. Trent started out as the Evil White Ranger but he recently joined our side and he can camouflage himself into any environment."

Chris listened in shock. "Wow. So, Trent was evil. Why let him on your team?"

"The gems are neutral until they're used. The white gem was corrupted by Mesogog, which corrupted Trent. It was reversed so we invited him to join us but not without payback. We made him clean all the zords." Kira chuckled at the memory.

Chris just sat, absorbing what he learned. "Wait, you said that Dr. O became a Ranger again. He was one before, right?"

"Several times, yes. Like Trent, he started out as an evil Ranger and later switched sides. He was the original Green Ranger and over the years, he's been the White Ninjetti Falcon Ranger, the Red Zeo Ranger, the first Red Turbo Ranger, and now he's back as the Black Dino Ranger."

"Wow. Does your mother know?"

"What do you think, Chris?" Kira paused. "So, what happens now?"

"Well, the Elders do need to know…"

"Can they be trusted? Technically, no one's supposed to know."

Chris winced, remembering a discussion he had with his future relatives. "Actually, I'm not the only one who knows. The Charmed Ones do, too; they were the ones who helped me figure it out."

Kira buried her face in her hands and groaned. "Please tell me that they can keep a secret because Dr. O is going to kill me."

Chris replied, "Considering their life, they understand the necessity for secrecy and they know firsthand what happens when exposure occurs."

**Chapter 2 - ****The Battle**

Meanwhile, back at the Halliwell Manor, the sisters were still processing what Chris had said before his rather hasty exit.

"Kira's a Power Ranger? Wow." Paige said in shock.

"You have to admit, it does make sense. Maybe that's why she's not a witch; she was destined to become a Power Ranger instead" spoke Piper.

"Maybe but it don't explain why she's so bitter," mused Phoebe, remembering what she sensed from the girl.

"Bitter?" Paige asked.

"Well, she's got a few reasons. She's caught in the middle." Piper rationalized.

Paige and Phoebe stared at Piper in confusion.

"Think about it, you guys. Her mother's a witch so Kira can't tell her friends much about her home life but as a Ranger, I'm assuming that the secrecy is also necessary so she can't tell her mother. Not to mention that she's a teenager and in high school." Piper explained in annoyance.

"Oh."

"If that's the case, the Elders need to know, right?"

"NO, Paige! At least not yet. We keep the witchy part of our lives with as much secrecy as possible. To protect others, right?"

Paige and Phoebe nodded but they were still confused.

"Why do you think the Power Rangers don't just reveal their true identities? Maybe to protect their friends and family as well as themselves?"

"Not to mention that they'd be overwhelmed by their fans when they just want to be normal folks leading regular lives. Like us." Phoebe caught on quickly.

"Besides, I bet Chris is already over there getting the entire story. Like I said, let's just wait and see." Piper said and her sisters agreed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Why do you think the Elders need to be informed?" Kira asked, puzzled.

Chris explained, "If demons were to ever find you that you're a Ranger, the Balance can shift and we need to be prepared for that, just in case."

"Oh, you mean a possible alliance between demons and Mesogog. I see what you mean. In that case, the other Rangers need to know, too." Kira sighed, rubbing her temples with her fingers. "So, who's first?"

"Well, let's go back to the Manor, summon an Elder, and explain everything so you won't have to explain yourself repeatedly" Chris suggested.

Kira agreed nervously.

The two exited Kira's room and went downstairs to tell her mom about the trip. They found Karen in the kitchen, sweeping the floor. She looked up as they entered and asked, "So, did my daughter forgive you, Chris?"

Chris lied, "Yes, she did but not before giving me a few choice words, which I deserved. Unfortunately, something came up and Kira needs to come with me to see the Charmed Ones again."

Concerned, Karen asked, "Oh?"

"Nothing too serious but just in case something happens, the Charmed Ones can help." Chris smiled.

Karen frowned as she glanced at them, sensing that there was more than what they were saying but she kept quiet. "Good luck" she told them.

Kira gave her mother a faint smile, thinking _'we're going to need it' _as Chris took her hand and they orbed to Halliwell Manor, landing in the conservatory.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Piper was dusting the cabinet when she heard someone orbing in. She turned around to see Chris rematerialize with the Yellow Ranger beside him.

"Paige, Phoebe!" She called and kindly smiled to the nervous girl.

They walked in and stood next to Piper.

Kira took a deep breath and said, "Hi, all."

Piper gestured Kira to a chair while she and her sisters sat. Chris leaned against the doorframe.

Before anything could be said, Kira's morpher sprang to life. "Kira, there's trouble downtown and the others are seriously getting trashed."

Kira winced and said, "I'll be right there, Hayley." She looked at the Halliwell's apologetically as she stood. "Sorry but duty calls. Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

The Yellow Petra Ranger stood where Kira had. A yellow cycle appeared next to its owner. The Yellow Ranger got on and shot out the front door that had been opened by Chris, using his telekinesis.

After shooting Chris an odd look, the Charmed Ones turned on the TV to watch the battle and winced. Yep, the mysterious voice from the morpher had been right – the other Rangers were in trouble.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Just then, Kira showed up and blasted several Tyrannodrones away from the others.

"Everyone okay?" Kira asked as she got off her Raptor Cycle.

The others grunted as they stood up and nodded. Connor, Ethan, and Kira called for their weapons and they continued to battle Mesogog's minions while Trent fought Ninjex and Tommy fought Zeltrax. Ninjex, a monster with a multicolor body had a chain-like weapon attached to his left shoulder, was surprising good at fighting and knocked Trent off of his feet and sent him flying backwards, crashing into a dumpster. Connor, Ethan, and Kira finished off the Tyrannodrones and ran to help Trent. Connor and Ethan pulled Trent to his feet, asking if he was okay.

Trent nodded as Tommy joined the others after defeating Zeltrax. Conner asked, "I think it's time for the Blaster, don't you?"

They nodded. They called for their individual weapons and put each weapon into its place, forming the Z-Rex Blaster. They pointed the Z-Rex Blaster at Ninjex and Trent yelled, "Fire!" A beam of light hit Ninjex and the monster exploded.

Mesogog, seeing that another creation had been destroyed, hissed, "Activate the hydro-regenerator." Elsa activated the hydro-regenerator and Ninjex, newly restored, grew to the height of a 30-story building.

Tommy said, "It's time to end this. Brachio, do your thing!" A massive black dinosaur appeared and slowly made its way toward the Rangers. It stopped suddenly and several doors opened and several smaller dinosaurs were revealed. Three of the smaller dinosaurs bounded out of the carrier zord and the Rangers jumped inside. The Rangers said, "Thundersaurus Megazord" and the zords started transforming into the Megazord.

Trent called, "_Dino Stegazord." Two more dinosaurs hurried out of Brachio and Trent jumped into the white and the transformation started._

Fully formed and activated, the two Megazords stood together. Ninjex charged at the Rangers, striking at the Thundersaurus Megazord. The Megazord stumbled from the blow. Unable to regain its balance, the megazord fell with a loud crash. The Dino Stegazord slashed its sword at Ninjex but missed as Ninjex moved and the Dino Stegazord assisted the Thundersaurus Megazord in standing.

Down in the Dino Lair, Hayley, originally there to fix the damaged Black ATV, was running an analysis to find Ninjex's weakness. Once found, she told the Rangers to target the shoulder, as it would destroy the chain-like weapon but that they would need to combine both Megazords for success.

Conner said, "Trent, want to do the honors?"

Trent nodded and said, "Dino Stegazord – combine!"

The Dino Stegazord and the Thundersaurus Megazord started transforming and combined to form the Valkasaurus Megazord. The newly formed Megazord started its attack and soon Ninjex was defeated. The Rangers cheered and headed back to the Dino Lair.

After checking to make sure that the others were okay, Kira announced that she had to go and asked not to be contacted unless it was an emergency. When asked why, she told them that her mother wanted her to spend time with Chris again and left, never noticing the strange looks from her team.

As she exited the Lair, she realized that she didn't have any way to get back and groaned. Suddenly, Chris appeared in front of her and asked if she needed a lift.

She asked, "How did you know?"

"We saw the battle on TV."

"Oh."

"Ready?"

Kira nodded and Chris grabbed her hand and orbed back to the Manor and neither realized that Hayley had seen them disappear on the security camera.

**Chapter 3 – The Meeting**

Paige turned the TV off and the three sisters waited, knowing that Chris would soon be back with Kira.

"Wow. She's pretty good. I wonder if she could teach me some of those moves," Phoebe mused.

Piper stood. "I think I'll make some sandwiches. Do you guys want something?"

"Why? We just ate," Paige said, confused.

Piper shook her head, amazed at how oblivious Paige could be at times. "We get hungry after a Vanquish, right? So, it is only logical that Kira would be hungry after fighting those things."

She walked to the kitchen and gathered what ingredients that were needed and she went about making several ham/turkey/cheese sandwiches. She pulled out a plate and placed the sandwiches, carefully stacking the food in an artistic manner that pleased the chef in her. She grabbed the plate, a carton of orange juice, and a glass and placed the food on the coffee table before she joined Phoebe.

Just then, Chris and Kira appeared in front of them. She looked pretty good and had no visible injuries but she was rubbing her right shoulder and wincing.

Paige noticed and called, "Ice pack!" A blue ice pack appeared in her hand and she tossed it to Kira, who smiled gratefully as she held it to her shoulder.

"If you want, I can call Leo and have him heal you," Piper offered.

"Nah, I'll live and the others will be suspicious if I'm completely healed already." Kira said, remembering that Leo was the Elder that she had met. "But Chris said to have an Elder here while I explain so I won't need to keep repeating myself," she continued, eyeing the sandwiches but didn't ask.

Piper smiled as she extended the plate to Kira, who thanked her while plucking a sandwich and a napkin. She took a bite and rested the food on her knee. She swallowed and told the sisters that the sandwich was good. Piper just smiled as she watched Kira inhaled the rest of the sandwich and sheepishly gulped three more down and finished with a glass of the orange juice.

Chris went to find an Elder while she ate. He returned a few minutes later with Leo and two others behind him.

Leo saw Kira and asked Piper why the girl was there and why the Elders were called.

Kira bristled and glared at the white robed trio. "That girl, as you so politely referred to me as, has a name. It's Kira and you'll do well to remember it."

Leo attempted to apologize but Kira ignored him and asked the others for their names who introduced themselves as Liz and Derek.

Kira said, "I apologize for being rude but I'm really tired, I'm sore, and I have a ton of homework that's due sometime this week, and quite possibly a pop quiz tomorrow so you'll understand if I make this is quick."

Phoebe chuckled and Piper smiled as they remembered the rigors of high school.

Liz spoke, "Chris didn't tell us anything; just that it was urgent."

"He's right and you three were called here so I wouldn't need to repeat myself." Gesturing to Chris and the Charmed Ones, she went on to tell the Elders that her secret was exposed.

"We aren't aware of anything of important being revealed." Leo interrupted and the he looked puzzled while Derek and Liz shared a strange look which Phoebe caught.

Kira's eyes flashed. "Would you or would you not like me to explain?" She turned to the sisters and asked if they were always like that and they nodded and Piper told her that the Elders, while highly aggravating, could occasionally be useful.

Kira nodded turned back to the Elders. "You three will keep quiet until I'm done or you will feel my Petra Scream. Got it?" The Elders nodded, confused.

"Good. Chris called you because we know why I'm not a Witch. It's because I'm a Power Ranger. That's what I meant when I said that my identity had been revealed."

Paige asked how Kira became a Ranger in the first place and Kira laughed, "Like I told Chris, it really was an accident. I was given a detention for playing my guitar on the school campus during lunch without a permit. Connor received a detention for skipping class to play soccer and Ethan received one for setting off the lawn sprinklers."

Phoebe held a hand up. "Whoa. Back up. Who are Connor and Ethan?"

Chris spoke up, "Her fellow teammates and now best friends." The others nodded and Kira continued.

"Dr. O was assigned to our detentions but as he already had plans, he brought the three of us to a museum. He told us that if we found something that looked prehistoric, he'd cancel the rest of our detentions and we split up. The three of us went into the nearby forest and the ground collapsed underneath us. We landed in a cave where we found three stones." She stopped to gesture to her Dino bracelet.

"Connor grabbed the red stone, while Ethan picked the blue and I, the yellow. We found an exit but we ran into some freaks that resembled lizards and the stones glowed. We each saw a dinosaur and we were given a power to fight the freaks: Conner saw the Tryanno and received hyperspeed, Ethan saw the Tricera and received armored skin, and I saw the Ptera and received sonic scream. We also gained knowledge on how to fight and we escaped.

"The next day, I gave my stone to the others and told them that I didn't want to be involved but while walking away, the lizards kidnapped me on orders from their boss, Mesogog. Connor and Ethan went to Dr. O's house and accidentally entered the secret cave that we had landed in the day before and the two told him everything. Then they came to rescue me but I had already escaped.

"We went back to the Lair where Dr. O explained everything and gave use our Dino Morphers but the morpher only appears when it's called on. Otherwise, it looks like a bracelet. Anyway, shortly after we became Rangers, Mesogog discovered that Dr. O was helping us and kidnapped him. We rescued him and this huge rock that he insisted on bringing, which turned out to be the Black gem. He became a Ranger again and he gained the power of invisibility. Trent started out as the Evil White Ranger but he recently joined our side and he can camouflage himself into any environment."

The Elders were confused. "So, Trent was evil. Why let him on your team?"

Kira sighed. "The gems are neutral until they're used. The white gem was corrupted by Mesogog which corrupted Trent. It was reversed so we invited him to join us."

Piper asked, "Wait, you said that Dr. O became a Ranger again. He was one before?"

"Several times, yes. Like Trent, he started out as an evil Ranger later switched sides. He was the original Green Ranger and over the years, he's been the White Ninjetti Falcon Ranger, a Red Ranger twice and now the Black Dino Ranger."

Derek asked, "Okay. We got all of that but two things: 1) What are the Power Rangers and 2) Why are you telling us this?"

Kira couldn't help it; she started laughing. She stopped when she realized that the Elders were serious. "You seriously have no idea who the Power Rangers are?"

The Elders shook their heads. "Until they attacked Whitelighters, we never even heard of them." Leo explained. "We knew there was a spell on them that affected the way they saw Whitelighters and thought us to be monsters."

Kira, wanting to cry, could only groan. She glanced at her watch and swore under her breath. "Look, I don't have time for this. I told you because Chris said that if Demons were ever to find out, the Balance may shift. As for the second question, just find a computer with Internet access and look it up. I gotta go. Chris, will you orb me home, please?"

"Wait, what's a computer and Internet?" Liz asked.

Piper stood up and told Kira that they would help, while all the while she was glaring daggers at the Elders. They gulped, knowing that they were in trouble with the three most powerful witches alive.

Kira thanked them and Chris orbed her home. They landed in the living room. Karen heard them and walked in. "So, how did it go?"

Kira just ignored her mother and trudged up to her room, slamming the door behind her shut. She flopped onto her bed, falling asleep instantly.

Chris only gave the older woman a grim smile and said, "Leave her be, Karen. I can't go into detail but the Elders blundered big time and the Charmed Ones have to fix that first."

Karen nodded wide-eyed as Chris left, wondering what was going on and how her daughter was involved.

**Chapter 4 - Ignorance**

While Kira explained the situation to the Charmed Ones and the Elders, Tommy and Hayley just sat, staring at the monitors and wondering what it was that they had just seen.

Hayley turned to her friend and stared at him. "What just happened, Tommy?"

Tommy just ran his hand through his hair, pacing. "I don't know, Hayley, but it obviously has something to do with Kira's connection to Chris. I just wish I knew what she's hiding and why."

Hayley turned back to the computer and tapped several keys. "There wasn't an energy surge when they disappeared and now i can't locate Kira anywhere. It's like she just…vanished."

Tommy nodded. "That happened the last time she was with Chris. Just keep trying. She'll reappear eventually," he said. _I hope,_ he added mentally.

A few hours later, Kira's life signs reappeared and indicated that she was home. Tommy and Hayley, both extremely relieved that she was safe, vowed to talk to Kira the next time they saw her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After Chris and Kira left, Piper let loose on the Elders. "I can't believe you! You are the ones who make sure that the Balance isn't tipped in either direction and you're telling me that you know absolutely nothing about a force of good that's been around for years?! Why, I ought to…"

Piper raised her arms to "vanquish" the Elders but Paige grabbed her sister's wrists quickly but before anything could be said, the television behind the Elders exploded. The two sisters glared at the Elders while Phoebe left the room. She returned a few minutes later with her laptop and quickly set it up. "Okay, everyone. This is what we're going to do. Piper, go bake or do something to let off some steam and don't think of blowing up the Elders because, as much as I hate to say this, we do need them right now." Leo, knowing his ex-wife's temper, quickly backed away from Piper, watching her warily as she silently passed him.

Phoebe continued. "Paige, you have a temp job that you need to get to, so go. We'll call if something happens."

Paige nodded and shot the Elders another glare before grabbing her keys, and left.

Phoebe turned to the Elders. "You three, sit. I'll work the computer."

Liz, Derek, and Leo each grabbed a chair and settled near Phoebe. They watched her as she clicked the mouse a few times, tapped several keys and a few seconds later a window popped up. Phoebe typed in "Power Rangers" and clicked on the search button. A few seconds passed and the search results appeared.

She turned around and looked at the trio surrounding her. "I'm not going to make this easy for you. Here are the search results. There's over ten years of information on the Power Rangers here. Click on the various links and read. If you need help, find me." She stood up and looked at them. "You do realize that you messed up here, right?"

Liz winced. "I think we're beginning to realize that." The others nodded.

"Good. Now, read and then fix this mess. Oh, word of advice: stay away from Piper. None of us are thrilled with you right now but she's the one with the explosive power. I'm not in the mood to stop her and I doubt that Paige will be either. Clear?" She left the room without waiting for an answer.

Leo, most familiar with electronics of the three, scooted his chair closer to the computer. He took the mouse and clicked on the first link that they saw and all three read the article. Over the next few hours, while Leo worked the computer, the three Elders read everything they could about the Power Rangers.

Periodically, Phoebe would check to see how things were progressing. They never noticed her smiling at them hunched over the laptop, absorbing the knowledge of the Rangers. Finally, Leo, rubbing his tired and strained eyes, suggested that they stop since they were tired and they weren't finding out anything new about the Power Rangers. The others agreed and they called for Phoebe.

She entered the room, eating a bowl of soup. She raised you eyebrows in a questioning manner and asked what they needed. The trio rubbed their eyes and told the empath that they were done. She continued to eat as she asked, "So, what do you think?"

"Well, I agree with Kira. An alliance between Demons and Mesogog would be terrible. However, neither the Power Rangers nor their enemies use magic so we don't see how it concerns us."

Phoebe stopped eating and stared at them, feeling the urgent need to slap them. '_Ok_' she thought. '_This is pathetic. They don't seem to realize how bad things will get, especially when the Underworld finds out._' Thinking fast, she called for her sisters.

Piper and Paige walked in and asked what happened and Phoebe quickly updated them. Glaring at the Elders, Piper suggested that they observe the Rangers for a while. She said, "Call it a hunch but I get the feeling that magic is involved. I mean, how else would they get the strength to fight those monsters? What else would protect them while they fight? How else would the monsters suddenly grow several stories tall? Any mortal would have died before being able to cause any damage."

The Elders looked at each other and they seemed to have a silent conversation among themselves. "Okay. We'll observe them for several battles but if they don't show any magic, we will not give assistance."

Piper, in a quiet voice, stared hard at the Elders and said, "You may not but we will if it's needed." Phoebe and Paige just nodded in agreement with their sister and stood next to her.

During the entire time, no one spotted a white rat with glowing red eyes hiding under the television cabinet. The rat heard everything and vanished, quite eager to tell his master of the events.

**Chapter 5 - Revelations**

The rat appeared in the Underworld and changed back to its original form. The shape-shifting demon was a male with Hispanic traits and short, unnaturally blonde hair, red eyes, and stood about 5 foot, 7 inches tall. He stood quietly, waiting for his master to speak.

A man stood, facing away. "What news do you bring me?"

The shape shifter said, "It seems that a witch, by the name of Karen Ford, has a mortal daughter because it was her destiny to be a Power Ranger. The Charmed Ones and the Elders were informed but the Elders don't share the Charmed Ones' concerns about a possible alliance between us and the Power Rangers' enemy."

The man turned around sharply, revealing brown hair with a beard and eyes to match. He dressed in brown leather pants and coat with a black long sleeve shirt underneath. "Interesting" he mused. "Find information about the Power Rangers and their enemy and report back promptly."

The shape shifter nodded and left.

The man, Zankou, paced as her pondered the new information. Zankou is different from your average demon. First, he's quite intelligent and actually plans before attacking. Second, he has immense power and is quite accomplished at fighting. Having those traits made him much more dangerous than an ordinary demon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kira ended up sleeping all evening and well into the next day. She awoke in the afternoon around 4pm feeling quite refreshed. She showered went downstairs to find that her mother was already up and about and cooking. "Morning, Mom."

Karen turned around. "It's almost evening, Kira. Did you have a good sleep?"

Kira, surprised, sat down with a thud. "I missed school?"

Karen looked at her daughter. "Chris said to let you rest so when I couldn't wake you, I called the school and told them you were sick." Karen stared straight her daughter. "Kira, what's going on?"

Thankfully, Chris chose that moment to orb in. "Hey, Kira. Feeling refreshed?"

"Much better, thanks. Any update?"

Chris shook his head negatively. "The Elders don't believe that your status will affect anything but they did agree to the Charmed Ones' suggestion that they observe, though reluctantly. " He paused for a moment before asking, "Have you thought of telling your mother?"

"Excuse me but what is there to tell me?" Karen asked, aggravated that she was in the dark.

Chris and Kira glanced at Karen before back at each other. Chris said, "I really think you should, Kira. She is your mother and the demons aren't the only danger now. Besides, the more heads involved in this, the better."

Kira nodded, took a deep breath and asked her mother to sit down. Karen sat warily, not sure if she'd like what was coming.

"I think that it'll be better to show you than to actually tell you so…" Kira morphed in front of her mother.

Karen's eyes widen in shock. Of all the things that her daughter could keep from her, this was one that she never expected. _My daughter is a Power Ranger? Then again, stranger things have happened_, thought Karen. _I mean, who would ever believe that demons actually exist?_

Karen stood and embraced her daughter. "I'm very proud of you, Kira. Now, please tell me everything."

Kira smiled shyly and once again told her story. She concluded, saying, "I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you but up until now, it was for everyone's protection."

Karen nodded. "I understand but, Sweetie, why tell me now?"

Chris spoke up. "Because of you, Karen. Because you're a witch and Kira's not."

Karen looked confused. "I don't understand. What does that have anything to do with this situation?"

"We think I was born without any powers because I was meant to be a Power Ranger. However, if the demons were to find that out, they might form an alliance with Mesogog," said Kira.

Karen nodded thoughtfully. "That makes sense but you said that the Rangers have powers?"

"Yeah, but we've never gone up against a demon, just Mesogog and his goons. We don't know if our abilities work on demons."

Karen sighed. Just then, Kira's morpher beeped and Kira groaned. "Not now." Hitting a button, Kira, quietly silencing her mother and Chris, asked, "What's up?"

"You missed practice. What happened?" Tommy impatiently demanded.

Kira lied, saying, "You know I was sick, right? Mom called in for me."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes.

"Then I expect to see you at school and at practice tomorrow."

Kira blinked. "Yes, Dr. O." She paused, as an idea came to her. "Dr. O, will you hang on for a sec?"

"Sure, Kira. I have pop quizzes to grade, which you missed."

Kira hit the button and looked at her mother and Chris. "Look, while I'm telling everyone, maybe we should explain to Dr. O about what's going on. If I know him as well as I think I do, he'll be pissed if he finds out that we knew all along. Besides, I've had a bad feeling since all this started and it's only getting stronger."

Karen looked at her daughter sharply while Chris looked confused. Seeing Chris' confusion, Karen explained that while Kira didn't have any powers, she could "feel" danger approaching and it always happened. The stronger the feeling was, the sooner it happened.

"Look, I'm sorry that I didn't say anything sooner but I assumed it was because of all of the stress lately. Besides, who was I supposed to tell? I can't tell if it's related to Mesogog or the demons."

Karen sighed and told her daughter to asked Dr. O over for dinner.

Kira hit the button on her morpher again. "Dr. O, are you still there?

"Yes, Kira. What's up?"

"Have you had dinner yet?"

Just then everyone heard a small explosion and several foul words come from the morpher. Kira stifled her laughter and asked, "Dr. O, are you okay?"

"I think I'll have to order take-out again."

Kira shook her head as she chuckled. "Forgot to take the wrapper off again?"

"Very funny, Kira."

"Look, why don't you come over and have dinner with me and my mom?"

"What's the catch?"

Kira winced as she said; "You won't get upset with me?"

There was silence for a moment before they heard him reply. "I'll come. Where'd I put my glasses this time?"

Kira rolled her eyes and rattled off all the possible places for his glasses. "Did you check the top of your head? Next to the Lair's computer? Kitchen? Your living room?"

"Found them on the coffee table. I'll be there in 20 minutes, providing that I don't get lost."

"Okay. Just holler if you do. Kira out."

Turning to her mother and Chris, she explained. "Dr. O is great guy but he's pretty absentminded. He's always forgetting or losing something and he's isn't very good with directions." They nodded.

Twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang and Kira went to answer. "Hey, Dr. O. Please, come in."

Tommy stepped in and Kira nervously shut the door behind her.

13


	3. Revised Chapters 6 to 10

**Chapter 6 - Revelations, pt 2**

Kira knew that her science teacher was watching her closely as she quietly led him to the dining room where they found Chris setting the table while Karen brought the food from the kitchen.

Clearing her throat, Kira introduced him. "Dr. O, this is my mother, Karen, and you already know Chris. Mom, this is my science teacher and the mentor of the team, Dr. Tommy Oliver."

Tommy shot Kira a sharp look and smiled as he shook Karen's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Karen, and please call me Tommy."

He turned to Chris and nodded, watching him carefully. He turned back to Karen and asked if there was anything that he could help with and Karen told him that he was a guest and hoped that he liked leftover lasagna.

Tommy chuckled as they sat and said, "I can't cook so anything is better than constant TV dinners and Asian take-out."

The next hour was filled with pleasant, if somewhat tense, conversation and scrumptious food. A small spider shimmered into the room and took the opportunity to transform into a fly and went to explore the house. After the meal ended, despite Karen's protests, Tommy helped with cleaning up the table and everyone retired to the living room and the fly hid on the inside of a nearby lampshade.

After everyone sat, Tommy was the first to speak. "I always appreciate a warm, and very delicious, meal but why was I asked to come over?" After a moment of deafening silence, he continued. "By any chance, would it involve Chris?"

Everyone was startled and Chris softly asked, "How did you know?"

Tommy stared at Chris for a moment before replying, "I'm sure you already know to be careful of where you use your abilities, Chris, as you never know who or what might be watching."

Chris remained silent, berating himself for not checking his surroundings more carefully.

Tommy sighed. "Being as paranoid as I am, there are several hidden security cameras on my property." He turned his gaze to Kira and her mother and asked, "So, who wants to go first?"

Kira winced. "I know that you told us to never reveal our identities but Chris figured it out so I told him everything. Unfortunately, things have gotten complicated and as a result, others had to be told, including my mother. You're being told of our side because I've been getting a bad feeling since this all started."

Karen said, "I think it's my turn, honey. You see, Tommy, Kira's had to hide her secret, actually, my secret, from you. You see, I'm Wiccan witch and I have powers." She stopped to demonstrate her telekinesis and shape-shifting abilities and went on to explain Wicca and gave some background information to the Ranger.

Tommy just listened and nodded, unfazed, and looked questioningly at Chris. Chris spoke, "I'm actually part witch and part whitelighter. Whitelighters are like guardian angels but we protect and guide good witches. My powers are telekinesis, orbing, and with help for another Whitelighter, healing. Orbing is most likely what you saw on the security camera. Karen and I are both good witches." He demonstrated him powers as well.

Again, Tommy nodded. "Okay, I got all of that but I'm not sure what all of this has to do with Mesogog…"

Chris said, "Being a witch with actual powers is genetically inherited but Kira wasn't born with any powers and no one knew why until I mentioned something in passing to Kira. We think she was born without the powers because she was meant to be a Ranger."

Tommy nodded thoughtfully. "Still, how does all of this relate to the Rangers?"

Kira piped in quietly. "Just like we have Mesogog and his minions to deal with, witches have their own enemies. They're known as demons in general, though some have individual names and ranks. They have their own abilities but they want more so their main goal is to steal a witch's powers, going as far as to kill to obtain them. We're afraid that there might be an alliance between demons and Mesogog if either side were to find out our secret. As Rangers, we have our powers but they haven't been tested against demons so we don't know how well we'd survive an attack."

Tommy leaned back with a groan as he rubbed his temples. Turning to Kira, he asked if the others who knew of her Ranger identity could be trusted.

Chris spoke, "The others who know are the greatest force of good witches ever to exist are known as the Charmed Ones and my bosses, the Elders. The Charmed Ones are sisters and their names are Piper and Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews. They've been fighting demons for about six years. Well, for Paige, it's been nearly three years. Piper and Phoebe lost their older sister, Prue, who was the eldest of the four, to evil so they know what's at stake here.

"The Elders are like the head guardian angels. They keep track of evil, keep destiny on track, and protect mortals if they're needed in the future. Otherwise, they leave that job to the Witches. Unfortunately, there lies the problem. The Elders don't believe that this concerns them because they don't think your powers are magical but reluctantly agreed to the Charmed One's, the good witches, suggestion to observe the Rangers in battle before coming to a decision."

Curiosity getting the better of her, Kira asked how the agreement came to be. Chris told her that Leo was Piper's husband and wasn't allowed near her because of the potential danger of combusting due to her explosive power, causing both to laugh. Seeing the confused looks on Tommy and Karen, Chris elaborated and all laughed for a moment before returning to the situation at hand.

So, sitting in silence, each pondered as to what the future would bring.

**Chapter 7 – Decisions, Decisions **

Tommy left shortly after as it had gotten quite late. He thanked Karen for the delicious meal and Karen invited him over anytime he wanted without having to worry about another dinner explosion. He chuckled, bid them good night, and left with the demonic insect following him. He got into his jeep and drove home. Once he was inside, he heard muffled noise from below so he headed down to the Lair, never once noticing the fly was still following him.

Seeing that Hayley was still slaving away with various repairs and muttering to herself, he walked over and said, "You do realize that it's nearly ten o'clock, right?"

Startled, Hayley's head snapped upward to face the person speaking, dropping the wrench on her foot. Wincing, she picked it up as she said, "Hey, Tommy. I didn't hear you enter. So, what did Kira want?"

Tommy spent the next half hour telling Hayley what transpired while she finished repairs and cleaned up the gigantic mess she created.

"Wow. So, what's next?"

"I don't know, Hayley. I think all that could be done at this point is just to wait and see what happens next. Should it be needed, I hope the Elders will assist." He stood up. "Well, it's late so I'm headed up to bed. Good night, Hayley."

"I'm getting tired as well. Night, Tommy."

They left the room together and they separated in the hall, one went upstairs and the other drove home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The intruder, Zanbar, listened until it was sure that it wouldn't be bothered before shifting back into human form. He walked around, taking in what he was seeing. He looked over the vehicles before walking over to the computer. Zanbar sat down and studied the computer system for several minutes before admitting defeat. He knew important information was kept on the computer but it would not be easily obtained. He vowed to find a way to meet this Mesogog he kept hearing about and soon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next week passed quickly by for the Rangers. Then again, Mesogog and homework kept them so busy that they barely had time to do anything else. After one of the battles, Zanbar caught a ride on Elsa and entered the base where he gathered as much information as he could before reporting back to Zankou.

Zankou found the information to be quite fascinating and insisted upon meeting Mesogog personally. He appeared in a flash of fire in front of Mesogog, startling the reptilian monster and his assistants.

Immediately, Elsa and Zeltrax attacked the intruder but Zankou quickly blocked the attacks, grabbing Elsa's sword and quickly injured his attackers as Mesogog watched in a mixture of anger and curiosity.

"Who are you, intruder, and how did you find your way here?" Mesogog hissed menacingly, his face only inches away from the intruder, wary, as the stranger had easily defeated his minions.

Zankou, completely unfazed, tossed the sword and looked around for a few moments before again facing the reptilian creature. "The name is Zankou. My method of arrival might be strange to you but is not uncommon as it is the way demons travel. Now, let's discuss business, shall we?"

Mesogog circled Zankou, like a predator hunting its prey. "It is obvious that you are not human and yet, you are evil and tell me, what is a demon?"

"There is a Balance and for every positive thing that exists, so does its negative. You cannot have good without evil, happiness without pain. Ying and yang some call it. Demons are beings of evil that prey on good witches, killing them to steal their powers and yes, witches do exist. I am one of the stronger and more intelligent of my kind and, as there is currently no leader, I have taken that role upon myself."

Mesogog sneered as he asked, "Why are you here? What do you hope to gain?"

"Did you know that the Yellow Ranger's mother is a witch? Her daughter isn't because it seems that it was her destiny to become a Ranger. If we were to make an alliance and combined our strengths and resources, the two of us can defeat both the Rangers and witches alike and proceed to dominate the world."

"You repeatedly mention witches but you do not explain what you are talking about."

Zankou sighed and spent the next hour explaining the history, customs, and goals for both sides. Mesogog and his minions listened and afterward asked for evidence. Zankou displayed his own powers and called for his shape-shifter assistant and ordered Zanbar to demonstrate his abilities.

Zankou said, "I believe you need time to absorb the information that was just given so I will take my leave. However, I shall return for your decision in a week's time."

"I must have more proof. Therefore, Elsa shall accompany you for one week and I will base my decision from what she learns."

Zankou agreed before grabbing Elsa's hand and disappeared in the same manner as he had arrived.

Zeltrax turned to Meogog, stating, "I do not trust him, Master."

"Nor I but he is powerful and if he is correct, an alliance would be beneficial. We shall see this through."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Elders kept their promise and observed several battles before reaching a decision. They called Chris and the four orbed to Halliwell Manor. They appeared in the dining room where the sisters were found eating.

The sisters looked up and Paige said, "Hey, Chris. I believe that they're here to tell us their decision, right?"

Chris nodded.

Derek spoke, "As agreed, we've observed the Rangers and we have come to a decision."

Liz said, "While an alliance would tip the Balance, we don't believe it will happen since magic is not involved. Therefore, we won't give assistance and we will be instructing all whitelighters the same. The ruling applies to you as well, Chris."

Chris stayed silent for a moment before facing his bosses. "No, it doesn't."

Leo attempted to explain their reasoning but Chris' fist shot out, making contact with Leo's jaw. Chris glared and hissed, "I will help Kira and the others, no matter what. Is that clear?"

The Elders, shocked at Chris' attack, hastily nodded as Chris joined the three women. The Elders asked the Charmed Ones if they felt the same as Chris.

The women only glared. Phoebe spoke, "We completely agree with Chris. An alliance will happen; I've seen it. The only thing we can do is to destroy Mesogog and the demon helping him. Why you and the other Elders are being uptight bastards is beyond us and you aren't welcomed here until you decide otherwise. Leave now."

The Elders only nodded and Chris left to tell Kira about the decision. Liz and Derek orbed but Piper ordered Leo to stay. Her sisters, though clearly confused, quickly got the hint and quietly left the room. Hidden from sight, they stood just outside the room to listen to the private conversation.

Piper stood and faced her husband. "Leo, we need to talk about us, our relationship, and where we currently stand."

Leo tried to speak but she glared him. "Just shut up and listen. You became an Elder as a result of saving the world. You deserve recognition, yes, but it's destroying our relationship. You're never around for Wyatt and me. So, I'm telling you now that you need to make a decision: you remain an Elder and never return unless it's absolutely necessary or quit to stay with Wyatt and me. I love you, Leo, but you can't have both." Wyatt chose that moment to cry and Piper left Leo to take care of their son.

Leo, shocked, slowly sank into a chair while Paige and Phoebe looked at each other in shock but both had to admit that Piper did have a point. They felt sorry for Leo, knowing that he loved both his work and his family dearly. It would be a tough decision for him to make.

**Chapter 8 – The Alliance**

Elsa spent the week gathering as much knowledge as she could. She enjoyed watching the ruthlessness that the demons displayed but was disgusted at how much chaos reigned the Underworld. Attacks were frequent but since plans were rarely made beforehand, most of the attacks failed. Weapon skills were highly valued but were of little use as it took away the pleasure of hunting witches. The amount of strength, speed, and powers were of more importance. After all, it's a demon-eat-demon (sometimes literally) world.

At the end of the week, Zankou appeared in a flash of fire in front of Mesogog with Elsa at his side. Stepping closer to her master, she quickly reported her findings while Zankou stood patiently in the background. Mesogog, Elsa, and Zeltrax discussed the pros and cons an alliance would bring. They finally reached an agreement that there was nothing to lose and accepted the alliance and Zankou was informed.

The five of them, including Zanbar, spent the next several hours brainstorming ideas and created plans to destroy their enemies.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shortly after Chris was informed of the Elder's decision, he orbed into the Ford's kitchen but was greeted with silence. He called for Karen but heard nothing so he checked the kitchen clock and saw that it was only two in the afternoon. He knew that Kira's school day ended at 1:50 so he figured that she and her friends would be on their way to their teacher's house for practice. He orbed over to Tommy's house but couldn't see any cars so he orbed behind the café that he knew she and her friends frequented.

He walked into Cyberspace and immediately spotted her with the other members of the team. Tommy spotted Chris and waved him over, grabbing a chair. Chris joined them with a grim look on his face, warily looking around before leaning closer to the group.

"Go someplace quieter? I've got important news for you all," he said, staring at Kira the entire time. He noticed that she looked like she was sick and looked at her questioningly.

Kira shook her head negatively and whispered that her "feeling" got worse; her headache had quickly turned into a full-blown migraine. They both knew that was a bad omen.

Tommy nodded silently and left the table to speak with a woman at the counter who had been watching them. The woman glanced at Chris, nodded, and disappeared into the back room only to return looking very upset. She announced that a family emergency had happened and she had to close the café immediately because there wasn't anyone to cover her. Everyone expressed hope that the emergency would have a positive outcome to Hayley as they slowly filed out.

Hayley locked up as the Rangers got in their cars and drove to Tommy's house. Upon their arrival, Tommy unlocked the door and led them downstairs to the Lair. Connor, Ethan, and Trent felt quite confused, as it was obvious to them that they had been left out of the loop.

They settled down and Tommy told them that Hayley would be with them shortly. Hayley joined them about 15 minutes later.

Ethan was the first to speak. "Now that we're all here, what's going on and why is Chris here?"

Tommy noticed the bruise on Chris' hand and asked what happened.

Chris winced and said, "The Elder's made their decision and I punched one. But I'm getting ahead of myself."

Chris and Kira spent the next hour explaining what had been happening and why everyone was worried.

The Rangers nodded while they absorbed the information and Ethan asked, "What exactly is a whitelighter?"

"You can compare us to guardian angels. We protect witches and pass on information that's given by the Elders, our bosses."

Connor asked, "So, The Elders said no?"

"Yeah but that's not all, unfortunately. They've forbidden all whitelighters, me included, from helping you in any way. I refuse to obey and let them know quite clearly and so did the Charmed Ones.

"You guys may not be my charges but if you do come across a demon, just call me or Paige. She's one of the Charmed Ones and like me, is a half-witch/half-whitelighter, so if necessary, she can orb you to safety."

The Rangers nodded and Trent asked, "What do we do now? Wait for the alliance to happen?"

Chris grimly nodded. "We only know that the alliance will happen, I'm afraid, and that the demons are involved. Beyond that, we know absolutely nothing. Until we get more information, we're at a major disadvantage."

They all sat in silence when an alarm blared. Tommy bolted to the computer, hit several keys, and an image appeared on the monitor. They saw people running as a few dozen humanoid demons threw balls of fire and energy at the fleeing crowd, hitting several people, turning them into dust. Behind them were Elsa, Zeltrax, and dozens of Tyrannodrones.

The Rangers looked on in horror while Kira said, "Those, guys, are demons. We'll go ahead while Chris will alert my mom and the Charmed Ones. Be extremely careful, everyone. I doubt fire and energy balls will be the only powers involved here."

He was still unable to sense Karen so he orbed to Halliwell Manor and yelled the sisters' names. They hurried to him and he told them about the public demon attack. The sisters went into action and Paige orbed them to the battlefield where the four of them saw that the Rangers had split into two groups: one group was trying to protect the civilians while the other fought.

Piper and Paige charged at the demons while Phoebe joined Connor, who was busy fighting off the Tyrannodrones. Chris hooked up with Kira and Ethan, who were busy trying to help the civilians, leaving Tommy to fight Zeltrax while Trent fought Elsa.

Chris took out a few demons telekinetically and used his orbing abilities to take out several more while Kira and Ethan managed to deflect several attacks back to their owners, taking out the rest. They asked the people huddled to stay there until the battle was finished and they split. Kira and Ethan joined Connor and Phoebe while Chris teamed up with Tommy.

Chris used his power to yank Zeltrax's sword away from him and sent it into a tree with a thud. He asked Tommy if he was injured and Tommy only grunted before he collapsed. Elsa joined Zeltrax while the others joined Tommy and Chris. The Rangers wondered why Elsa and Zeltrax weren't attacking.

Seeing that they had their opponents' attention, they motioned toward a stranger that had, unnoticed by everyone, been lurking in the background during the battle. The stranger moved to stand near Elsa and Zeltrax, with a smirk on his face, and Elsa introduced him as Zankou and Zankou waved his hand and Karen appeared on the ground, looking ill.

Mindful of the innocent civilians but ignoring a nearby news crew, he spoke. "Tell the Elders that the Yellow Ranger's mother will die because of their inactions. She's been infected with several different poisons with no cure and they cannot heal her without grave injury to themselves because one of the poisons is a modified version of the one that kills whitelighters. You've got approximately 36 hours with your mother, Yellow Ranger. Enjoy them while you still can." He vanished.

Elsa and Zeltrax cackled before opening a portal and disappeared, leaving Karen on the ground. As soon as they left, everyone hurried to Karen's side and found what Zankou said to be true.

Piper said, "Let's regroup at Halliwell Manor. Rangers, go back to your base and gather what you need. Paige will bring you over. Chris, you bring Karen."

Chris nodded but Phoebe stopped him as she asked, "With the poison in her, is there any risk to you? I mean, how is the poison transmitted? Is it through touch or only activated by whitelighter powers?"

Trent's morpher chirped and Trent hit the button. "We read you, Hayley, and please tell me that you've got a suggestion."

"Actually, I do, but unfortunately, it creates another problem. With the Black Ranger out due to his injuries, you are the only one left as it can only be attached to the ATV's because of the additional stability that's provided. I'm transferring it to yours right now."

"Thanks, Hayley. So, what's the problem?"

"The Black Ranger is seriously injured and needs the immediate transport as well. Since all of the vehicles are directly connected to each Ranger's power source, how will the Black Ranger be transported?"

Chris chimed in. "I can attempt to orb him while the White Ranger drives back with Karen."

Everyone agreed on the plan and the ATV appeared a shortly after with a metallic basket-like stretcher attached to the rear. Karen was gently wrapped in a blanket and placed in the stretcher, secured tightly.

Everyone was ready to leave when Trent said that he didn't know where they were going so it was decided that they would go return to the Rangers' base instead. Chris orbed Tommy and the sisters followed Chris. The Rangers got on their vehicles and they silently headed back to the Lair.

**Chapter 9 – More Decisions**

Chris orbed Tommy directly to the Lair and helped him to the medical table as Hayley hauled a box that held all of the medical supplies. Tommy powered down and Hayley started to assess his injuries but Chris pushed her aside for reasons unknown to him. His hand hovered a few inches above Tommy and was rather startled to see them glow. A few minutes later, Tommy was completely healed.

While Chris had been healing Tommy, the rest of the group, with the exception of Trent and Karen, had arrived.

Tommy thanked Chris and said, "I take it that it hasn't happened before?"

Chris shook his head and spoke. "Well, healing is a whitelighter power but until now, I haven't been able to do it without help because I'm only a half whitelighter. It couldn't have happened at a better time, though."

Hayley suddenly remembered that Karen would arrive shortly, and shooed Tommy away from the table. She quickly covered the metal table with a few blankets, hoping to make it slightly more comfortable for the woman. Just as she finished, Trent arrived. Ethan helped him transfer Karen to the table and Kira made her as comfortable as possible before sitting next to her mother.

Suddenly, a white light flashed behind them and everyone focused their attention in the direction the light had appeared. To everyone's surprise, there stood a toddler boy with a thumb in his mouth and a light blue blanket clutched in his other hand.

Piper, horrified, hurried over and picked the child up. "Oh, Wyatt, I'm so sorry, honey; I guess we forgot about you." She turned around and introduced the child as her son, Wyatt and turned to Paige and asked to be orbed to their father's place to drop Wyatt off and then to the Manor to get the Book of Shadows and supplies. Paige nodded in agreement and Paige, Piper, and Wyatt orbed out.

Phoebe walked over to Karen, squeezing Kira's shoulder as she passed. She took one look at her and ordered Chris to orb over to Magic school to find knowledge of any and all poisons and antidotes. Chris nodded and asked if he should also inform the Elders at the same time. Phoebe thought for several minutes, quietly debating the pros and cons. She grudgingly assented but to warn them to tread very carefully. Chris nodded and left.

Phoebe turned back to Karen and saw that she was conscious but in severe pain. She introduced herself and asked how she felt. Karen winced and said she felt like crap.

Chris orbed in, a pile of books in his arms, muttering under his breath. He dumped the books onto the floor and started to pace. Phoebe looked up and asked Chris what was wrong.

Chris stopped pacing. He said, "The Elders, while apologetic, stand by their decision. They won't help or admit they're wrong even though they saw the battle. They still think there isn't anything magical about their Ranger powers. They even tried to stop me from taking these books but I ended up having to use the 'Power of Three' threat. I'm sorry."

Phoebe nodded grimly and waved off the apology. She asked Chris to orb her to her office so she could get her laptop. Chris nodded and they left, leaving the Rangers scratching their heads in confusion.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chris and Phoebe landed in her office but neither noticed that the office door was wide open. Phoebe quickly shut off and disassembled her laptop while Chris looked bored.

"How's the Yellow Ranger's mother?" asked a voice behind them and the two whirled around to find Phoebe's boss, Elise, leaning against the doorframe.

Elise pointed to the television behind her and Phoebe paled. The television was showing the latest Ranger battle and Phoebe could clearly be seen using her abilities to help the Red Ranger.

Phoebe groaned as the entire newspaper staff turned to face her and Chris. She weakly laughed, wondering what she should tell coworkers and decided that since they had evidence, she might as well as tell the truth. She quickly told them that she and her sisters were witches and were helping the Power Rangers to defeat the new evil.

"Elise, to answer your previous question, she's not doing well. We don't even know where to begin or what poisons she's been exposed to. We'd take her to a hospital but since her daughter is a Ranger, it's just too dangerous."

A male coworker spoke up. "I'm sure that any hospital would keep the woman's identity a secret."

"True, but there are several problems, Kevin. First, anyone can sneak in to take a photo of her or to find out her identity or to cause harm. Secondly, those who work to heal her may end up getting killed or tortured by evil. Hell, we don't know who this Zankou is or what they're capable of doing together."

"Together?"

"Apparently, Mesogog formed an alliance with Zankou. Look, I only came to pick up my laptop. I hadn't expected to be here this long and I really should get back." Phoebe turned to leave but was stopped by Elise, who warned her that every major television station had heard and were showing the battle before asking if there was anything that she or the newspaper staff could do to help.

Phoebe sighed and only asked them to be extremely careful before orbing out with Chris.

As Elise and the rest of the staff watched Phoebe and Chris leave before returning to their work, a silent agreement was unanimously made to help Phoebe and the Rangers and so they set out to gather all of the facts they could, their current assignments completely forgotten.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Phoebe and Chris arrived at the Lair to find that Piper and Paige had returned with the Book of Shadows and other supplies that would later be needed as Piper was looking through the book for any helpful hints while Paige was nowhere to be seen.

Phoebe asked about Paige while she set up her laptop.

Piper looked up at her sister and told her that Paige was upstairs making some potions and Ethan was assisting her. Noticing that Chris was in a foul mood and that Phoebe was worried about something, she asked them what was wrong.

Phoebe sighed and rehashed her encounter with her coworkers and waited for the fireworks that were sure to come. But to her surprise, Piper only sighed and said that it would be the least of their problems as she glanced over at Karen.

Tommy and Hayley joined the sisters with grim expressions on their faces and told the others that Karen was getting worse by the minute. Piper quietly said that they should take Karen to a hospital where she would at least have a chance, however slim.

Tommy and Hayley, worried about security, voiced their concerns. Piper nodded but said that they didn't know where to begin and perhaps someone who wasn't involved could help. Everyone had to admit that Piper had a point. Paige suggested that they get their friend who is a police inspector, Darryl Morris, to help with security and Piper agreed. The two quickly told the others about their history with the inspector. The only question remaining was where to take Karen?

It was decided that Tommy would morph into the Black Ranger and check out various hospitals before choosing one. Shortly after, the Black Ranger left for the nearest hospital for advice on which hospitals would be suitable. He visited several before reaching the last destination that was on his list, UCLA Medical Center.

He entered the busy emergency room and asked to speak with the person in charge as soon as possible. The receptionist nodded and picked up the phone. She then directed him to a chair and told him that they'd be with him shortly. A few minutes later, a small group appeared and the receptionist motioned the Black Ranger to join and introduced the group as Sandy Jacobsen, who was the hospital administrator, Zack Hayes as the legal advisor, and Dr. Miles Montigo as the Chief of Medicine.

The doctors led the Black Ranger to a conference room and they sat. The Black Ranger started to explain the situation when he was interrupted. Dr. Montigo explained that they received a phone call from one of the other hospitals the Black Ranger had visited.

The Black Ranger nodded and the three of them discussed situation at hand. It was decided that Karen would be brought there and placed in a private room. Two nurses would be called in to stay with her at all times and Dr. Alex White, known throughout the hospital for being one of the best doctors and Dr. Montigo said he'd be directly involved as well.

Then the issue of security was discussed and the Black Ranger insisted on having a police inspector by the name of Darryl Morris and said that one of the Rangers would bring him. When he was asked why, he told them that the inspector was all too familiar with the type of evil that their allies fought.

The meeting ended and everyone stood and the Black Ranger shook hands with everyone, thanking them for their help. He told them that they'd bring Karen within a few hours because while they had powers as a result of being a Ranger, Karen wasn't and it remained unknown what effects Ranger powers had on those who weren't or how the poisons might be affected by Ranger powers.

The others nodded understandingly. A thought suddenly popped into the lawyer and Zack asked if Karen had a will, just in case. The Black Ranger said he didn't know but he'd find out, thanked them once again, and left.

**Chapter 10: Inspector Darryl Morris**

After he left the hospital, the Black Ranger headed to the police station where Paige told him Inspector Morris worked. He entered the building and all chatter ceased as attention was drawn to the unusual sight.

The Black Ranger, in a loud voice, asked where he could find Inspector Darryl Morris. An officer asked why he wanted the "freaky-deaky" inspector. When the Black Ranger didn't respond, the officer elaborated, saying that the inspector got all of the weird cases that usually were never solved.

The Black Ranger only stated that the inspector knew of the evil they fought and once again asked where he could find the man.

Another officer motioned for the Black Ranger to follow him and led him up two flights of stairs and pointed to a door before returning downstairs. The Black Ranger entered and immediately had a feeling of déjà vu as all conversion came to a halt.

A tall African-American man stood and said, "I was wondering when one of you would show but I thought it would be one of the Charmed Ones. It's an honor to meet you, Black Ranger. I'm Inspector Darryl Morris." Darryl offered his hand and the Black Ranger shook it.

"I assume you are aware of the grave situation, correct?"

Darryl nodded grimly. "I saw the news and I assume that you're here to ask me to help protect the Yellow Ranger's mother." The Black Ranger nodded. "Count me in. So, what exactly are we dealing with?"

The Black Ranger sighed and responded, "Honestly, besides Mesogog and his goons, we're not exactly sure. We know that there's an alliance between Mesogog and demons. Beyond that, however, we don't know and the Elders are refusing to provide any help. Apparently, Chris had to threaten them to be allowed down here. Anyway, the Yellow Ranger's mother is being transferred to the UCLA Medical Center."

Darryl nodded as he grabbed his leather jacket and threw the chain of his police badge over his head and started to follow the Black Ranger when a voice stopped him when it asked, "Inspector Morris, would you mind telling what is going on here?"

The two men turned around to find a woman leaning against a wall, her arms crossed and there was a scowl on her face. Darryl winced and the Black Ranger placed a hand on the nervous inspector and decided to speak for him.

However, before he could, several demons appeared and threw several fireballs but none of the fireballs made contact, except for the furniture and walls, as everyone hit the ground. Darryl grabbed a silver pen and threw it at one of the demons. The pen pierced the demon between its eyes and the demon exploded. The Black Ranger found a pair of scissors nearby and threw them at another demon, piercing the chest and it followed the same fate as its teammate.

Suddenly a white light appeared next to the Black Ranger. It was Wyatt, in the arms of his bewildered grandfather, Victor. The child stared at the two remaining demons and with the blink of the child's eyes, the monsters exploded.

Seeing that the strange intruders had been destroyed, everyone got to their feet, giving assistance to those who needed it. Darryl and the Black Ranger asked if any needed medical attention and most, though shaken, said that they were fine, except for scratches and bruises. There were several, though, who had large gashes, possible concussions, and other injuries that were serious.

Wyatt looked at his grandfather and pointed to the people in need of medical attention. Victor looked confused as Wyatt continued to point at the people but Darryl seemed to understand what Wyatt wanted. With Victor's permission, he took Wyatt from his grandfather and walked to where Wyatt had been pointing. Darryl knelt and Wyatt healed the gash before the two moved on to the next person. Finally, Wyatt finished healing and immediately fell into a deep slumber, as he didn't stir as Darryl gave the boy back to his grandfather.

Victor held his grandson and whispered, "Let's not tell your mother, ok? She'll kill me."

Darryl turned to his boss and said, "To answer your question, that's the evil I help combat. Most of the cases I receive or ask for are related to that. You saw what it's capable of on TV. I give the details of the relevant cases to the Halliwell sisters and they destroy the evil before it can cause any more harm."

"But the cases remain open, Inspector. No one is prosecuted or convicted."

"Only because there was no way to close them without revealing the sister's secret. They vanquish the evil so who's left to prosecute? Unfortunately, due to the battle and the alliance, the girls' secret is now in the open."

"How long have you been involved in this?"

"Since Trudeau's death, so about five years. Andy was also involved and died attempting to protect the sisters. "

The Black Ranger cut in, saying, "I hate to be rude but Darryl is needed. Could this be finished at another time or would you care to explain to the Yellow Ranger why her mother died sooner? She's not in the best mood right now and I sincerely doubt that you've ever met an upset Ranger before, especially a Yellow Ranger."

Thinking quickly, the Black Ranger called for both Chris and Paige. The two orbed in, shocking everyone. The Black Ranger asked Chris to orb Darryl to his house so he could inform his family, gather what might be needed and orb them to the Dino Lair. Chris nodded; grabbed Darryl's hand and the two vanished.

Paige asked why she was called and the Black Ranger only pointed. She turned around and saw Victor and her nephew. Victor winced at Paige's facial expression as she silently orbed the three back to base.

11


	4. Revised Chapters 11 to 15

Chapter 11 - UCLA Hospital

Once back at the Dino Lair, the Black Ranger immediately powered down and introduced himself to Victor. Piper saw him and asked why he and Wyatt were there. Tommy heard and explained to the sisters what had happened at the police station and how Wyatt had orbed in just in time to save him and Darryl, and how the small boy had used his power to heal several people, adding that Darryl's involvement with the Halliwell's was now common knowledge.

Piper groaned, "Great, even more problems on top of the ones we have now. Well, there's nothing we can do about it right now. Let's get Karen ready for transport, shall we?"

They directed their gaze towards Karen and saw she and Kira were conversing softly. Paige walked over and helped Kira get her mother ready for transport while Tommy and Piper got the vehicle ready. Karen was carefully placed in the medical transport basket and groaned softly as she was secured tightly.

Just then, Chris orbed in with Darryl and his family. Introductions were quickly made as Darryl dumped the bags he was carrying, containing clothes for himself, his wife Sheila, and his son, Michael, as well as whatever else was needed. Introductions were made once again and Piper handed him a bag that held various vanquishing potions and a few knives, just in case that he would need them. After making sure they worked, Tommy handed Darryl and the sisters a communicator and showed them how the device worked.

It was quickly decided that Chris would orb Darryl to the hospital and wait for the Rangers to arrive. Though Paige or Piper would be the more logical choice, Phoebe decided to tag along in case there were any demon attacks that needed to be deflected during the transport while lessening her sisters' risk of exposure and Kira surprised none when she told them that she wouldn't leave her mother's side except for the battles.

The Rangers got on their vehicles with Phoebe sitting behind the Blue Ranger, wrapping her arms firmly around his waist. The Lair doors opened and the seven of them left in a flash.

Using quite a bit of speed, the ride only took about two hours. They stopped in front of a very large group consisting of a dozen hospital security guards, quite a few police officers, and a small medical team. The Rangers and Phoebe dismounted as they scanned for any signs of danger. There were none, though they groaned as they saw the police officers holding the press back.

The Rangers and Phoebe ignored the questions that were directed toward them as they transferred Karen to the hospital gurney. Just then, several reporters broke through the barrier and raced toward the Rangers.

The Yellow Ranger had had enough and whirled around to face the reporters and, using her superior strength, flung them as hard as she could. The reporters landed on the pavement several feet behind the barrier and other reporters. She then belted out the loudest Ptera Scream ever heard by her teammates, destroying the equipment that was left behind and deafening everyone in the nearby radius.

The nurses grabbed the gurney and the medical team hurried with the security guards, Darryl, Phoebe, and the Rangers right behind them with the Yellow Ranger at the front. Several minutes later, they reached a large room that looked like it was normally used for conferences but had been converted into a makeshift hospital room for privacy.

The two doctors immediately barked out orders and the nurses hurried to obey. Seeing that Karen was in good hands, the Black Ranger ordered the Red, Blue, and White Rangers to return to base and tell Hayley to start scanning for Mesogog's lair and to speed up their plans, telling the trio that he'd stay with the Yellow Ranger. The three Rangers nodded and Phoebe said that she needed to get back to her sisters and left with the others.

The Black Ranger leaned against the wall and watched the Yellow Ranger pace like a caged animal as they waited for any news. They waited for nearly an hour before the two doctors walked over. The Rangers were informed that Karen was stabilized for the moment and that they were waiting for the test results before attempting anything.

The Black Ranger nodded and told the doctors to tell Darryl of anything strange because so he can contact them if necessary. He sensed that the Yellow Ranger wasn't listening to the doctors so he ordered her to demorph and sit with her mother. However, it took him several attempts before he was successful at getting her attention and after returning to civilian form, introduced her to the doctors.

His morpher beeped and the Black Ranger informed them that he had to return to their headquarters and once again repeated that if they had any reason to be concerned about Kira or Karen, just to inform Darryl and he would pass it on. Everyone nodded to show that they understood. The Black Ranger patted Kira's shoulder and left.

As the medical staff watched Kira, seeing the teen looking lost and afraid, they were determined to do everything they could to save the girl's mother.

Chapter 12 - Summoning Zordon

Tommy returned to the Dino Lair, powered down and sank into a chair as he tiredly rubbed his eyes. He was exhausted but he knew that he wouldn't be getting much rest any time soon so he went upstairs to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. While he waited for the coffee to finish, he thought about all of the recent events and never in his years of being a Ranger had he seen evil go specifically after a Ranger's family. True, it hadn't been as complicated in the past and he had a feeling that things were about to get worse.

He poured himself a cup and slowly sipped the hot liquid as he continued to think. He groaned as he realized as how horribly wrong things could possibly go in such a short amount of time, as evident of the events of late and realized that the other Ranger's families were in great danger, as well as his own family and quite possibly the former Rangers, too.

As he drained his cup, Tommy muttered, "I wish you were here, Zordon. I could really use your advice right now." He placed the mug in the sink and left the kitchen, passing Paige, who hurried to catch up to Tommy.

"Tommy, I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I overheard you wishing for Zordon."

Tommy nodded, telling her that Zordon was dead.

"There's a spell that allows communication with the dead. We can try it if you want."

Tommy thought for a moment and nodded. The two went downstairs and Paige lit several white candles that formed a circle before stepping back and recited:

"Hear these words, Hear my cry,

Spirit from the other side,

Come to me, I summon thee,

Cross now the Great Divide."

Everyone watched as lights swirled around before forming the ghostly figure of Zordon. To everyone's surprise, two women joined as well. The three stepped out of the circle and their bodies solidify.

"Mom, Grams, what are you doing here?" Piper asked in surprised.

"Patty's here to help with the younger ones while I'm about to have a little discussion with the Elders. Besides, it can't hurt to have more brains, right? Care to join me, girls?" Grams and Piper smirked as they left, leaving an uncomfortable looking Patty to stand next to an equally uncomfortable looking Victor while Zordon looked at Tommy in confusion, wondering why he had been summoned. Hayley took the hint and helped Victor, Patty, and Shelia shepherd the children and teens out of the room, leaving the two men alone.

Tommy turned to Zordon and the two men embraced. Zordon saw the morpher on Tommy's wrist and chuckled as Tommy told him that the Powers must really like him.

The two spent a long time talking as Zordon was quickly briefed on past events since his death and Hayley popped her head into the room, quickly apologizing as she grabbed a stack of papers in one arm and a box with the other. Zordon smiled and asked Tommy how married life suited him.

Tommy looked puzzled for a moment before he realized that Zordon thought Hayley was his wife. He burst out in laughter and at the look on Zordon's face, he laughed even harder. When he finally calmed down, he told Zordon that he was single and no plans to marry in the near future.

Zordon studied Tommy quietly for a few moments, wondering what happened to his friend to change him from the friendly and outgoing young man that Zordon remembered him as to the rigid adult that stood in front to him.

Tommy noticed that Zordon was frowning and asked, "What's the matter? You seem upset."

Zordon sighed. "You've changed so much, Tommy. You used to be so friendly and outgoing but now you are serious, and correct me if I'm wrong, but you don't seem to have much of a life beyond Ranger duties and teaching. You need someone to make you happy."

Tommy snorted. "I've learned to live alone, Zordon, and in case you haven't noticed, I'm not that great with women. I haven't dated since Kat. It's hard to have a normal date without evil interrupting everything and having to explain to someone who is not a Ranger. Remember Zack's attempts with Angela? So, why should I bother?"

Zordon thought quietly, wondering (and not for the first time) if Tommy might be unconsciously attracted to other males or even both genders and decided to voice his thoughts. "On Eltar, love took different many forms. Different races, genders, and occasionally, there would be someone with two or more mates at once."

Tommy only raised his eyebrow and Zordon elaborated. "What I'm trying to say is that maybe your ideal mate is also male or perhaps you have more than one mate."

Tommy said, "Maybe you're right and maybe you're wrong but right now I don't have time to think about my personal life. I need your advice."

Zordon nodded. "Alright. Just promise me that you will think about it?" Tommy nodded, mentally rolling his eyes in exasperation. "Now, tell me why you are desperate for my advice."

Hayley took that moment to enter and as she passed Tommy, she smacked him on the back of the head, indicating that she had been eavesdropping as she dropped the load that she was carrying on the desk. She told him that Kira had severely damaged the computer when she had used her power while she was morphed and that it couldn't be repaired. Tommy nodded grimly and told her that he didn't have the money for a new computer. She nodded and exited only to reenter the room moments later with the others behind her, Grams and Piper included, smirking. After another round of introductions, Tommy spent the next several minutes explaining the situation with assistance from the Halliwell family.

"Now, I realize that I told you to never reveal your identities but the other Rangers' families need to be told as evil has already harmed one family. Also, someone needs to find a way to warn all witches. Since two different types of evil have combined forces, it only makes sense that both sides will be attacked. Perhaps a shield of some sort could be created, one that mixed both magic and science, to protect innocent people from harm."

Paige asked, "What about Magic School? Demons can't find it so it would be the perfect place to protect innocents."

"Yes, but we have to orb to get there, Paige. How are we going to get innocents there with only two whitelighters?" Phoebe asked, referring to Paige and Chris.

Suddenly orbs appeared next to Phoebe, forming her brother in-law, Leo, now sporting bruises. Phoebe smirked as she said, "You go, Grams."

**Chapter 13 – Rumble in L.A.**

Leo held his hands up defensively, his eyes darting between his wife and the rest of his family. "The others still refuse to interfere. I don't need to choose between my work and my family. I chose us, Piper."

Piper hugged her husband while Victor asked Leo if he meant what he said or if he didn't want another Halliwell "lesson." Leo gave a wry grin and said, "Both." Leo was quickly introduced to everyone and he was updated on the events.

Leo quietly observed the Rangers and said, "I can help orb innocents to safety, heal you when needed, and provide information."

"Then tell us what you know about this Zankou dude," spoke Conner.

Leo turned his heard sharply to Conner. "Zankou's involved? Are you sure?"

They nodded.

Leo paced for a few moments before turning to face the group and said, "Just like the Charmed Ones are the most powerful of all good witches, Zankou is the most powerful among evil. He's far more powerful than the Source was and, unlike most demons, he's extremely intelligent. He's even more dangerous than the Titans."

Phoebe groaned. "NKV."

Leo nodded solemnly. "Thousands of years ago, he was so powerful that he could only be locked away by both sides working together. How he escaped or was released from his prison without the Elders knowing is disturbing. I'm going to discuss this with the others. If needed, call Chris or Sam; I'll inform him." He orbed out.

Phoebe pulled out a small vial out of her bag and quickly swallowed the contents before shoving it back into her bag. Piper noticed and sent a concerned glace at her sister. Phoebe noticed and told her that she was fine but had started to develop a headache from all of the tension she was picking up. Phoebe, seeing several confused faces as she looked around, suddenly realized that they had never really finished introducing themselves and so she explained her different abilities and gave a small demonstration and her sisters did the same.

The computer behind Tommy beeped and he swiveled around. He hit a few keys and Karen's hospital room popped up. "Hey, Darryl. What's up?"

"If you want to prevent Eldercide, get a Wiccan butt over here! Oh, the doctors want to speak to the Black Ranger, too."

Tommy morphed and Chris grabbed the Ranger's hand and orbed to the hospital. There next to Karen's bedside stood an Elder. The Black Ranger placed his hand on Kira's shoulder protectively while Chris, using his telekinesis, viciously flung the Elder away from Karen. The Elder scrambled to his feet and tried to explain but Kira let lose a rather loud Ptera Scream, blasting the Elder out the door and into the opposite wall. The injured Elder startled everyone by slowly shape shifting into Zankou. Zankou stood, sneered at the group, and left in a flash of flame.

Kira sent a fierce glare in the direction of the demon before turning to face everyone. Noticing that everyone was rubbing their ears, she winced and quickly apologized for not giving a warning but they just waved her apology aside.

After making sure that everyone was uninjured, the Black Ranger walked over to the doctor on duty, noticing that the hospital lawyer, Zack Hayes, was also presented. The Ranger was informed that Karen was stable for the moment but that they were still waiting for a few test results. The Ranger nodded and asked if there was anything he could do to accelerate things but the doctor shook his head grimly. The Ranger sighed and thanked the doctor for the update. The doctor nodded before heading toward a nurse who had just entered the room holding a piece of paper in her hand.

The Black Ranger walked over to Zack, greeting the lawyer solemnly. Zack informed him that Karen had written a will but that it had not been changed since she found out that her daughter was the Yellow Ranger. He told the Black Ranger that he was helping her update the will and wanted to know if he'd be willing to take Kira into his home, since she had no other living relatives.

The Black Ranger tilted is head in silent contemplation for several moments before returning to civilian form. He looked at Kira and asked what she wanted. Kira told him that she wanted to stay in Reefside with someone she knew. Tommy nodded and reached for the stack of papers that Zack held and signed his name in the highlighted spaces.

Suddenly, their morphers went off and Tommy hit the small button. "What's up, Hayley?"

"There's trouble at a shopping center that's near the hospital, Tommy. The Charmed Ones and the other Rangers are there but they need help. Remember, Tommy, the computer is still down so you're on your own here."

Tommy groaned. "Right, Hayley. We're on our way." He looked up and noticed that all noise had ceased. He turned to Chris and told him to stay at the hospital in case evil tried to return. He motioned to Kira and the two left the hospital quickly, morphing as they ran. They mounted their vehicles and raced to aid their friends.

They reached the battlefield and were horrified by what greeted them. Dozens of people were wounded by demonic powers or by debris of stores once standing. The sisters and the other Rangers were fighting the demons, attempting to destroy them but they were far outnumbered. The newly arrived Rangers joined the fray using their vehicle's weaponry to vanquish several demons but more appeared to replace those that were destroyed.

Several demons were able to blast the Black Ranger off his ATV. The Black Ranger tried to defend himself but they were too numerous and too quick for the injured Ranger. The demons pinned the Black Ranger to the ground and were about to deliver what surely would have been a fatal blow when suddenly several blasts hit the demons. The Black Ranger used the distraction to break free but he could only stagger a few steps before collapsing unconscious, never seeing his rescuers.

**Chapter 14 - Ranger Backup**

The Red Time Force Ranger and the Quantum Ranger reached their fallen colleague's side and quickly dragged him to a nearby shelter where people were hiding from the battle, asking them to protect the defenseless Ranger. The civilians agreed and the two Rangers ran to help the others.

The Charmed Ones and the Dino Thunder Rangers, though injured and exhausted, joined the two Time Force Rangers, who brought the Wild Force team along, with the exception of the Blue Dino Thunder Ranger. The Blue Ranger was thrown viciously into a building by a particularly burly demon, forcefully demorphing. Like the Black Ranger, he attempted to stand but collapsed into unconsciousness. Two civilians darted out unnoticed and pulled him to safety, placing him next to his mentor.

The eleven Rangers, the Halliwell sisters, and Zen-Aku quickly worked together and vanquished the demons, though not without several new injuries added. The battle now finished, the Charmed Ones and the three Dino Thunder Rangers collapsed, their energy completely spent. The Wild Force Rangers gathered their exhausted allies while the two Time Force Rangers retrieved their friends from the shelter, thanking the civilians for their assistance.

Rejoining the large group, the Quantum Ranger realized that they had no way to reach the Dino Lair and was about to voice this thoughts when a loud rumble reached their ears. Turning around, they saw a large fleet of black SUV's quickly approaching. The vehicles stopped a few feet away and a tall, well-dressed man stepped out of the lead vehicle, heading to the Rangers.

Reaching the large group, the man smiled grimly as he surveyed the damage. He turned toward the fleet and uniformed men poured out from the cars. Several ran to load the injured Rangers and the Charmed Ones into the vehicles while the rest ran to assist the emergency medical teams before facing the Rangers again. "The Silver Guardians and I thought you could use a hand. I've already told them not to engage evil but I doubt that they will listen. You two didn't and you're their superiors."

The two Time Force Rangers snorted and the Red Time Force Ranger introduced the man to the others as his father, Mr. Jake Collins. He gestured toward the SUV's and told the Rangers to get in before taking his own advice and joined his father and the Quantum Ranger in the lead vehicle.

Once inside, he and the Quantum Ranger powered down. Wes grabbed the laptop and turned it on while Eric looked at him strangely, reminding him that though they had transportation, they still didn't know where the Dino Lair and was located.

"Wow. You must've hit your head harder than I thought if you didn't recognize the Ranger we rescued."

Eric glared at Wes, who snorted as he continued to his online search. "Does the Red Zeo Ranger ring a bell? I thought that if he's involved, then their headquarters, or at least a clue, would be at his place. I got his address; he's in Reefside. Let's go." He started the car and led the way with part of the fleet trailing him.

They made it to Reefside rather quickly but it helped that the sirens were active. They pulled up in front of Tommy's house and the two Red Rangers and Mr. Collins exited the vehicle. They walked to the front door and Eric discovered that the door was unlocked so the three men entered. They explored the house but found nothing until Mr. Collins examined a dinosaur skeleton, touching its jaw. The trap door opened and Mr. Collins called the others over. The three stared at the trap door before Wes shrugged and quickly descended, the others followed right behind.

They cautiously entered the Dino Lair and saw the computers lined against one wall, weight-training equipment in the far corner, and a few couches scattered about.

Wes chuckled and said, "Tommy's definitely involved. I guess he is the ultimate Ranger. Alright, Dad, you and Eric bring the others down. I'm going to search for their medical supplies."

The two men nodded and headed back the way they came. Wes began his search for the much needed medical supplies, completely unaware that there was a group of invisible people warily watching him. He heard a sneeze and whirled around.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" He demanded, scanning the room. He then saw a faint shimmer out of the corner of his eye and he quickly focused in that direction. The shimmer grew brighter and suddenly several adults and two children became visible, now incased in a bluish-white bubble. The youngest child stared at Wes for several moments and the shield disappeared and a hidden door appeared. A red-headed woman stormed in, glaring at the boy. She turned around to head toward the computers and she spotted Wes.

"Wes Collins. You're the Red Time Force Ranger and one of the leaders of the Silver Guardians. I'm Hayley and I assist Tommy with the Reefside Rangers. What brings you here?"

Wes asked if she had seen the latest battle. Hayley shook her head and told him that angry Rangers and computers were not compatible with each other. Staring at Wes, she once again repeated her question.

"If it wasn't for Eric, myself, and the entire Wild Force team, they most likely would have been killed. Several have injuries and all are currently unconscious but I don't know if it is because of their injuries or because they're exhausted. The Silver Guardians and Dad are bringing them down now and I'm supposed to be looking or the medical equipment."

Hayley smiled grimly and walked over to the medical table. She pressed a small knob underneath seven times and quickly backed away. The table whined and seven more identical ones slowly materialized. The Silver Guardians appeared with their charges just as the tables finished solidifying.

Victor saw just how serious the injuries were and groaned when he realized that his grandson wouldn't be able to help much. He had hoped that he wouldn't have to tolerate Sam Wilder but he was obviously needed. '_The things I put up with for my daughters,_'he thought. He silenced the room and yelled, "Sam! Get your ass down here! Paige needs you! Her sisters need you! Chris, we need you, too."

Chris orbed in and a man followed closely, landing in front of Victor. Victor pointed and ordered the men to get to work. Chris worked on the Rangers and Sam healed the Charmed Ones while Wyatt healed Eric's head, Alyssa's ankle, and minor cuts and bruises on the other Rangers. The girls woke up but the Dino Rangers remained unconscious.

Chris called for Leo and Leo orbed in. Introductions were made and Chris explained that he had healed the Rangers but they were still unconscious. Leo scanned them and said that their bodies were fine and he didn't know why they wouldn't awake.

Tommy asked, "What the hell are we doing on Phados?" He fell silent afterward.

Hayley sighed and said, "You might as well as get comfortable. The Rangers' spirits are on another planet; they'll be back. Eventually."

**Chapter 15 - Parental Retrieval 1 – The James**

Paige asked, "What makes you think that their souls are on another planet and how is it even possible?"

Piper shot her youngest sister an incredulous look. "Paige, magic can take us anywhere in time as needed, right? You can orb wherever you need."

Paige nodded but she was still confused.

Hayley understood what Piper was attempting to say and spoke up. "Not everyone is born with magic. Kira is evidence of that. However, anyone can become a Power Ranger. They are ordinary people who harness incredible powers to become superheroes. If a Ranger believes that anything is possible, then anything _is_ capable of happening. They find a way to make it happen, whether it is through science or their version of magic. Phados is a Ranger planet and Tommy's been there before. They'll be fine."

Eric asked what they could do to help.

Hayley sighed. "Well, we desperately need new computers but Tommy can't afford it so… At least everything is backed-up on disc."

Mr. Collins cleared his throat and everyone looked at him. "Tell me what you need and I'll get it for you. Consider it an investment."

"Well, that's out of the way. What else, Hayley?"

"Since Kira's mother was attacked, the other Rangers' families are in danger. They need to be brought in and we have no idea if the former Rangers are in danger so they need to be at least warned. If the planet Phados is involved…" She muttered before facing the Halliwell sisters. "Can one of you summon Zordon again?"

Piper nodded and she quickly summoned Zordon, who reappeared with Patty and Grams. Zordon answered Hayley's silent question with a grim nod.

"What if she tries-"

"Leave her to me," said Zordon. "Might I suggest contacting Andros? He might be able to assist the doctors and you'll need him anyway to pick Billy up from Aquitar."

Wes turned to Eric and asked, "Isn't Carter's wife a doctor?"

Eric nodded. "The Lightspeed Rangers can morph and they do have weapons and cycles but no zords. Cole, why don't you get a hold of the Lightspeed team while I send a message to Andros? Taylor, you and Wes should find the Rangers' families and bring them here. Take the Silver Guardians with you for back-up."

Phoebe cleared her throat and waited until all eyes were on her. "You can't bring Trent's father here."

Hayley raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms in a challenging manner. "Yes, we do. He may be an arrogant asshole but he's an innocent."

Piper gave Phoebe a hard look and asked, "What did you see?"

Phoebe sighed. "Trent should have told you himself but I can understand why he didn't. He hasn't known for long and he's confused so don't blame him. Not only that, he's also under the influence of something called a Ranger Vow. Apparently, Trent's father experimented on himself and accidentally created Mesogog. His father is human but he's also Mesogog."

Silence reined as everyone let the information soak in and Hayley sank into the closest chair in shock, not noticing Zordon's sudden change in facial expressions. "Of course. That explains everything." She looked at the Halliwell sisters and asked if there was a way to separate Anton from Mesogog.

The three women communicated silently among each other before Phoebe finally spoke. "There is one option but it's a really long shot. It's a combination of a spell and a potion but one of the ingredients needed for the potion is what makes this a long shot because I sincerely doubt that Mesogog is stupid. We need his flesh or whatever his skin is made of."

"Maybe we don't need Mesogog's flesh. Maybe we can use Anton's instead." Patty spoke up suddenly.

"Mom?"

"We want to save Anton and destroy Mesogog at the same time, right? So why not change the spell and potion and use Anton instead? Of course, I'm assuming that he's willing to supply his flesh or blood to destroy his alter ego."

"Unless someone else has a better plan, let's do it. Piper and I will work on the potion. Phoebe, you and Patty work on the spell. Paige, find the nearest occult store and get more potion ingredients. Let's get started." Grams stated.

Zordon quickly asked, "Miss Halliwell, did you see anything regarding the Ranger Vow? Anything of the terms or possible consequences of said Vow?"

Phoebe shook her head negatively. "No. Why do you ask?"

Zordon sighed and closed his eyes as he sank into a chair. "I knew I forgot to inform the Rangers of something but I did not think that it was something as important as a Ranger Vow. A Ranger Vow is the most solemn vow a Power Ranger can make. If it's broken, the consequences can be severe depending on the Vow and the consequences may affect a third party and they may not know that they are involved. Ranger Vows were banned because Evil saw how easy it was to enact one and caused great harm as a result. In fact, Rangers later took a Ranger Vow to never swear another such vow again without the penalty of death."

"So if Trent's under a Ranger Vow, how did it happen if no one knew about it and what are the terms and consequences of it?" Wes asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.

Taylor broke the silence by asking for the Ranger's parents' contact information. Hayley retrieved a battered green spiral notebook from a hidden safe and quick copied the necessary information onto two pieces of paper, handing one to Taylor and the other to Wes. Wes thanked Hayley while Taylor gave a curt nod. The two gestured to several of the Silver Guardians and left.

Hayley turned and handed the battered notebook to Eric, telling him that every single Ranger and their families could be found inside and that it was organized by teams. Eric nodded and took the notebook, joining Alyssa, Max, and Danny and the four of them got to work contacting the former Rangers.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Once they were outside, Taylor looked at the slip of paper that Hayley had given her and saw that she had been given the job of finding Ethan's parents. "Okay. We need to pick up Elizabeth James first. She's a manager at JC Penny's. Then we'll collect Kevin James at Cadman & James Law. Three guesses as to what he does. Let's get going."

Taylor got into one SUV and the Silver Guardians into another. They reached JC Penny's quickly and Taylor exited the vehicle, the Silver Guardians right behind her. She entered the store and headed to the nearest employee. The man saw her approaching and asked how he could help her.

"Can you get Elizabeth James? I'm afraid that her son, Ethan, is injured and I'm here to take her to him."

The man quickly nodded and hurried off to find his employer. He returned several minutes later with beautiful and petite African-American woman right behind him. The woman waved the man off as she approached Taylor.

Taylor introduced herself and repeated what she had told the male employee. "Please, Madam. We don't have much time and we still need to get your husband and get the two of you to Ethan. I'll explain everything later but for right now, I need you to trust me."

Elizabeth stared at Taylor for a moment before she nodded. She disappeared for a few minutes, saying that she had to inform someone that she was leaving. She returned and they got into the vehicles and raced to Kevin's office. Once inside, she led the way to her husband. They found him sitting at his desk, writing. He stood to greet his guests and his wife hugged him. He pulled back, puzzled.

"What's going on, honey? What's wrong?"

Taylor cleared her throat and waited until both faced her. "I can't explain everything but have either of you been watching the news?

They nodded, confused, and Kevin asked, "What is going on and how is my family involved?"

Taylor sighed. "Look, the Yellow Ranger's mother was poisoned and is near death. Several former Rangers are working together to find the other parents so they can be brought to safety; I was given your names. Now will please you come with me?"

Elizabeth stared at Taylor as she asked, "Are you trying to tell us that our son is a …?"

"Yes. We need to leave and get you to safety. Ethan will be devastated if anything happens to you."

"We'll come. Lead the way."

Taylor nodded and they hurried to the cars. Taylor assumed that the two would have questions and sat in the back to answer them. She was indeed correct, as both immediately fired off their questions.

"Why didn't Ethan tell us?"

"There are three rules to be a Power Ranger. First of all, you must never use your power for personal gain. Second, never escalate a battle unless Evil forces you. And finally, keep your identities secret; no one may know that you are a Power Ranger. Most of us don't reveal ourselves because we're afraid that the enemy will use our loved ones against us and that we would have to decide between them or the greater good. It's never been a problem until now, even though the last rule seems to be broken quite often."

"How many Rangers are there?"

"On Earth or altogether?"

"Altogether."

"I think there are about 100 Rangers all over the galaxy but the majority live here on Earth because Evil seems to have taken a particular interest in our world. Probably because they are defeated time and again." Taylor chuckled.

Elizabeth and Kevin gave a faint smile and fell silent, processing the information. They arrived shortly after and Taylor led them down to the Dino Lair.

Almost immediately, they spotted their motionless son and rushed to his side. They couldn't find anything wrong with him but their attempts to wake him were futile. They then noticed the other Rangers and saw that they were in the same condition as Ethan.

"They'll wake when they are able."

Kevin and Elizabeth looked up and the Man introduced himself as Mr. Collins but told them to call him Jake. Jake sympathetically asked how they were handling the information.

"No offense, Jake, but I don't think that you'd be able to understand what we're feeling."

"None taken. However, I do understand what the two of you are feeling as my son, Wes, is the Red Time Force Ranger. I'm very proud of him, even if I occasionally want to kill him for being so reckless."

"The Rangers face so much danger and the possibility of death is high. Aren't you worried that you might lose him?"

"I'm worried every time he fights, thinking that it very well might be the last time I see him. I'm worried that he'll live but sustain permanent damage of some kind. But if he dies or becomes injured, it'll happen while defending the planet. Without the Power Rangers, Evil would've taken over the planet years ago. How many parents can honestly say that their son or daughter is/was a Power Ranger?"

The three chatted while waiting for the McKnight family.

11


End file.
